


kiss it better

by myeonkais



Series: pumipili't nananatili [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: "Well, well, looks like someone's cranky today.""Shut up," Jongin mutters as he nudges him with his hip. Kyungsoo scoots over to make room for him and he settles in next to him. "Your little pet bit me."
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: pumipili't nananatili [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a tweet fic [here.](https://twitter.com/myeonkais/status/1225432712820842496)

Jongin comes into Kyungsoo's room, sucking on his finger, brows contorted in an expression that could only be described as grumpy.

Kyungsoo, sitting propped up on his pillows and reading a drama pilot script, can't help but laugh when he sees him.

"Well, well, looks like someone's cranky today."

"Shut up," Jongin mutters as he nudges him with his hip. Kyungsoo scoots over to make room for him and he settles in next to him. "Your little pet bit me."

"Meokmul?"

"What other little pet do you have?" He grins and rests his head on Jongin's shoulder.

"You."

"Because I'm in pain, I'm letting that go." Kyungsoo doesn't even have to look up to know that his boyfriend's scowling.

"Let me see it." He takes Jongin's hand and examines his finger, looking for where his sweet angelic baby bit him. He sees a tiny tear across the skin of his index finger and giggles. It wasn't even bleeding. "She didn't bite you. It was more of a friendly nip."

Jongin rolls his eyes, pouting. "Yeah, well she can keep his nips to herself. They hurt."

"Aww, poor baby." Kyungsoo brings Jongin's injured hand up to his lips, kissing the tiny cut. "There. All better."


End file.
